Dry chemicals such as insecticides, herbicides and fungicides are frequently applied to fields during the planting operation. Many planters have chemical hoppers positioned behind the seed hoppers and which are designed to deposit or apply the dry chemicals onto or into the ground behind the planter.
The handling of the dry chemicals is quite hazardous and it is highly desirable to avoid contact with the chemicals. This is troublesome since the chemicals are normally placed in the chemical hoppers by one of two means. One method of providing the dry chemicals to the hopper is by individual bags which are opened and the contents thereof poured into the hopper. A further method is to permanently mount a chemical hopper on a truck or trailer and auger or otherwise convey the dry chemicals to the planter equipment. The first method described above is extremely hazardous since the operator is constantly brought into contact with the dry chemicals. The second method also presents some hazard since the tank must be filled at some point in the operation. With respect to a second method, it would therefore be highly desirable if the chemical tank could be filled at the chemical manufacturing plant and then transported to the ultimate point of use. A problem with this particular method is that the chemical tanks must be strong enough to survive the rigors of transportation but yet light enought to avoid large freight costs.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved means for transporting dry chemicals.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for transporting dry chemicals including means for conveying or delivering the dry chemicals to chemical applicators.
A further object of this invention is to provide a means for transporting and delivering dry chemicals which substantially eliminate all exposure to the chemicals.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a means for transporting and delivering dry chemicals wherein a relatively lightweight chemical tank is employed and which is adapted to be secured to a permanent support means mounted on a wheeled frame means such as a truck or trailer.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.